Grand Muses
The Grand Muses are the first and foremost among all Muses. They are immortal creatures of perfect art and beauty, created, it is said, directly by Ouranos Himself in primordial times. The Grand Muses have been a powerful but often forgotten force within history, for they have been the patrons of great thinkers and artists, championing humanity and civilization itself. They are powerful beings, able to call upon the great power of their divine origins to enact world-changing spells and rituals. They are masters of magick, viewing it, amongst themselves, as just another field of art for them to master, no different than poetry or music. Facts: -There are nine known Grand Muses. Some ancient tales speak of other, unknown Grand Muses, but these are often unclear or revealed to be aliases for the canonical nine. If there is any truth to rumors of other Grand Muses, they are closely guarded secrets within the Order of Muses. -The Grand Muses are the daughters of divinity. They search the world for talented artists, thinkers and other creative types to bestow their favor upon. But they look upon hubris with disdain and have been known to punish severely those who try their patience. -As the progenitors of all Muses, they look upon their followers with great favor. Muses will often choose one of the Nine as their spiritual patron, sort of like how Priests choose Patron Saints. Muses who adhere to the purpose and ethics of a particular Grand Muse can expect to develop their own art and supernatural abilities at a faster pace. -Grand Muses are often aware of the various Muses who follow them and their example. They will frequently visit them with dreams or omens, or stir their minds with creative frenzy as a gift. -All of the Grand Muses are female. -The Grand Muses have always dedicated themselves to the Arts and Humanities, thus making them ancient members of the Builders of Civilization... and the founders of the Theater of the Arts! -The Grand Muses are forces at work within the Theater of the Arts. Countless artists and patrons have been supported by them and directed by their wisdom. Enemies or anyone who could pose a threat to the Theater are instantly targeted by the Grand Muses, who are ever quick to send out some of their own agents to counter the threat. Canonical Nine: The Canonical Nine of the Grand Muses are as follows... -Calliope = Calliope is the Muse of Poetry and has, historically, been one of the most popular of the Muses. -Clio = Often cited in ancient sources as "The Proclaimer," Clio is the Muse of Writing. -Erato = Erato is the Muse of the erotic, patroness of love songs, romantic poetry, etc. -Polyhymnia = Polyhymnia is the Muse of Hymns and is associated with religion. -Melpomene = Melpomene is the Muse of Tragedy. -Thalia = Thalia is the opposite of Melpomene, she is the Muse of Comedy. -Urania = Urania is the Muse of Philosophy, which throughout history has been seen as a field of Art unto itself. -Terpsichore = Terpsichore is the Muse of Dance and is associated with dances, festivals, athleticism and health. -Euterpe = Euterpe is the Muse of Music and is the patroness of musicians, songwriters, bands, etc. Category:Art